Kally's love
by ShikallllTema
Summary: a late birthday present for my friend Kally


Kally's love

**Kally's love**

_**This story is a late birthday present for my friend Kally (Gaaras-girl66) her real name is Ally but I call her Kally**_

_**I know she has a friend named Alyssa, a friend named Shannon (me) and likes a guy named Zach**_

_**Enjoy Kally!**_

'Should I get my hair cut?' thought Ally as she was walking to school one day. She was a beautiful 13 year old girl. She had straight blonde hair and a perfect face. She was too busy thinking about what she should do to her hair to pay attention to what was right in front of her. She smashed into something and fell back on her but. When she looked up, she realized what, or should I say who, she crashed into. His name was Zach. Kally and along with almost every girl at her school had a crush on him. His cheeks were so cute, and his hair was a magnificent shade of brown. "Oh, sorry Ally." He also had a voice given from the gods.

"N-no, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ally took the blame.

"Damn right it was your fault." Zach's friend Jake said as he came up and put his arm around Zach's shoulders. "So what exactly is her fault?" He asked. Yes it's true, a god like Zach is best friends with an idiot.

"It's nothing Jake, I just knocked her over. To make it up to you, how about I buy you an ice cream cone after school?" Zach asked.

"Umm, S-sure." Ally replied as she blushed a cute shade of pink. Ally's two best friends came up behind her now.

"Great, so I'll meet you by the front door after school then, see ya!" He shouted as him and Jake ran off to school.

"What was that all about?" asked Alyssa.

"Well, I ran into Zach and he kept insisting it was his fault, so to apologize, he said he'd buy me some ice cream." Ally explained.

"Ohh! You got asked out by Zach Fortmin. His fan club is so gonna kill you." Shannon warned.

"No, cause it's not a date. He's just getting me ice cream." Ally defended.

"Ally, as many times as you say that, you're never going to be able to convince his fan club." Alyssa told her.

"Well maybe they won't find out." Ally hoped.

"I really doubt that considering they saw him ask you out." Shannon said as she pointed to a bush where three pairs of eyes peeped out.

"And you didn't say anything earlier because?!" Ally demanded as she ran in full speed to the safety of school.

"Ha, it's so much fun to scare her." Said Alyssa as Shannon walked over to the bush and pulled out three baby dolls. The two girls laughed and walked to school slowly.

When they got there, they already saw their best friend Ally sitting in her desk looking around suspiciously.

"Calm down Kally, we were just joking, three baby dolls saw you, not Zach's fan club." Shannon said to Ally. Shannon almost never called anyone by their real name. She was just strange like that. The bell rang and Shannon and Alyssa ran to their seats. A few seconds after they sat, the teacher walked in.

"Alyssa, Shannon, detention. I expect you to be in your seats next time the bell rings for class." The teacher said. Alyssa leaned over to Shannon's desk.

"How does she always know when we're late?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm starting to think she has a camera in here and a TV out there." Shannon replied.

Class seemed to go on forever to Ally. Every chance she got, she stole a glance at the boy sitting next to her, Zach Fortmin. She just couldn't see why her friends don't want to date him like every other girl in their class. Finally when the bell rang she raced off to her locker. Ally tried to open it so fast she kept messing up. It took her about seven tries until she got it right. When she was able to open it, she threw her books in and they just fell back out on top of her. She groaned and rubbed her head. She then bent on the floor and picked one of her books up. She went to reach for another when someone else grabbed it. Ally was about to yell at the person and tell them to give it back, but when she looked up and saw it was Zach. "I waited a long time and you never came, I saw your books fall and figured I'd help." Zach said as he handed Ally her Math book.

"Thank you." She said as she picked up her third book. She looked down and gathered her other two books before carefully placing them in her locker. When she was done, she closed the door and turned to Zach.

"Shall we get going?" asked Zach

"Yep." replied Ally. The two walked off to the ice cream parlor. It only took a few minutes to get there, and when they did, Zach asked Ally what she wanted. "A vanilla ice cream cone please." Ally told him.

When Zach returned to their table he had Ally's vanilla cone and chocolate ice cream cone for himself. "Here you go." Zach said as he twister his hand so Ally could get her treat.

"Thanks." Ally thanked as she took her ice cream. She took her first lick and smiled. Zach did the same with his cone.

"How's the vanilla?" He asked.

"Depends, how's the chocolate?" She asked back.

"How bout I take a lick of yours and you take a lick of mine?" He proposed.

"Okay." Ally smiled. They both exchanged cones, took a lick, then gave them back

"So whatcha think?" Zach asked.

"Good, what about you?" Ally asked back

"Wonderful." Zach replied.

They spent the next ten minutes enjoying their frozen treats. When they were done Zach offered to walk Ally home. "Sure." Ally excepted. They walked to her house together in silence. When they reached the porch Zach turned to Ally.

"Thank you for accompanying me." He said to her.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Well, umm, see you tomorrow." He said as he turned to walk away. Ally's smile turned to a frown.

"Yea, see ya." She said. Just as she was about to turn toward her door, Zach rushed up and pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"sorry, I just, I…I really like you Ally." He said

"I like you too Zach." Ally smiled and kissed him again. In the middle of the kiss, Ally's father burst through the front door.

"I thought I said no dating until you're 16 young lady!" He yelled at Ally before Zach ran for his life.

_**I made Zach's last name up**_

_**Hope u liked it Kally!**_


End file.
